


Aftermath

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [101]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda sick fic, M/M, Passing Out, Poor Will, Twoshot, Whump, Will Whump, kinda angst, not really - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will seems a bit off this morning.  He’s tired and pale.  Somethings wrong.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Aftermath by caravan palace. I couldn’t think a title. I’m so tired. And have headache. Enjoy.

Nico had reasons to believe Will had stayed up all night working himself raw again. The fact that he was practically falling asleep at breakfast was a good sign. He was also late too, which was odd.

“Will, are you okay?” Nico nudged Will’s shoulder.

“Hm?” Will hummed, barely looking over at Nico, “yeah… Of course.”

“Did you sleep last night?” Nico raised one eye suspiciously.

“Yes. Not well,” Will rubbed the bridge of his nose. Burying his face in his hands, “I’ve got this headache too. Had it last night but I thought sleeping would help.”

“Maybe you should go lay down.”

Will’s plate of breakfast was still untouched. Will pushed around some of the food with a fork. 

“I’ve got work to do today.”

“You’ll be fine if you take a bit to rest,” Nico put his hand on Will’s arm, “it’s better to not work with a headache.”

“I agree with Nico,” Kayla coughed into her fist, muffling her voice. Trying to be inconspicuous about her eavesdropping. 

“Oh shut up you,” Will rolled his eyes and yawned, “I’ll be fine. It’s not like I can let a little headache stop me. The world moves on.”

Nico grumbled in protest, “I think working yourself to death isn’t a very good option.”

Will waved his hand in a lazy arc, dismissing the statement. 

“At least eat something,” Kayla scolded, waving her fork at Will’s plate. He took a bite out of his eggs, mostly out of spite.

“I’m gonna go sit in the infirmary for a bit to see if there’s anything there for me to do. Hopefully being somewhere quiet will help my head,” Will finally said. He yawned and pushed himself up from the table.

“Do you want company?” Nico asked.

“No… uh…” Will furrowed his eyebrows and blinked, the color noticeably drained from his cheeks.

“Are you okay, Will?” Kayla started to stand up.

Before Will could even try to respond, his eyes rolled up in the back of his head and his knees buckled.

“Woah!” thankfully Nico was there to stop him from cracking his skull open on the table.

“Uh… yeah… infirmary… now,” Kayla said.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A second chapter will exist at some point but I’m too tired to write it right now. Goodnight. Thanks for reading.


End file.
